


Calling

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, I am your trash collector, Porn with some plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, domGabriel, i am trash, it's more of an overarching plot, part one, subNathalie, you come to me now for your trash fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: A split second is all it takes to change the game, and Gabriel was ready to play.
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690732
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s your friendly neighborhood trash collector! Back again with another smut filled story that has been floating around in my head because there is nothing that I love more than a dominate Gabriel and submissive Nathalie. I don’t know. It’s my thing. And due to the Coronavirus, I have so much time on my hands, it’s not even funny.
> 
> AKA I’m super bored
> 
> So, I hope you like this little story. It’s part one of ten! EXCITEMENT! If you’re a trash collector just like me…get excited. It’s nothing but smut filled trash with some cute little fluff sprinkled in because who doesn’t like fluff?
> 
> This was semi-inspired by Dreamer in the Dark's Bibliophile
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

Nathalie lets out a sigh as she drops her keys in the small bowl next to her front door. It had been a long day filled with meetings and phone calls, countless emails, Mister Agreste disappearing right before one of his meetings to go make an akuma, and Adrien trying to talk his way into a sleepover at his friend, Nino’s, which she had spent a good hour negotiating and nearly three hours of rearranging the boy's schedule to make it work. He had been so good lately; he deserved some time to just be a kid. She drops her bag on her dining table before heading into her kitchen to pour herself a large glass of wine. With a heavy sigh, she takes a deep drink before starting to prepare her dinner.

* * *

Feed and sufficiently buzzed, Nathalie curls up on her couch with her third glass of wine, flipping through the channels on her television. Just when she was about to give up and read a book, she notices a documentary talking about the changes in BDSM culture through the years and the current dynamic of the growing scene. Nathalie can’t help herself. She had always found the thought of being tied up and whipped captivating. _I already pretty much get that every day with Gabriel, what_ _’s the difference?_ _You don_ _’t get anything other than a paycheck out of it, that’s what._ Nathalie watches in fascination as the commentators talk about the lifestyle. The toys. The concept of playtime. Safety within the community. To say she was engrossed in the pictures on the screen was an understatement. She didn’t even notice she started pouring another glass while a familiar feeling pooled in her belly as she watched the two people on the television demonstrate the appropriate and safe way to engage in BDSM activity. Two hours later, Nathalie turns off the television and staggers to bed. _I_ _’m going to regret that fourth glass tomorrow morning._

Nathalie changes in her loose silk pajamas, letting her hair tumble down. She runs her fingers through her hair, a euphoric tingle going through her body as her nails run over her scalp. She turns and looks at herself in her full-length mirror and takes herself in. She follows the long lines of her slender legs, cut short by the black silk shorts. She turns and looks at her ass and can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be spanked or what a riding crop would feel like. Nathalie blushes at the thought. She pulls at the top, looking down at her breasts. The cool silk causes her nipples to harden under her touch. Nathalie sighs. She knows she’s an attractive woman, but between her job as Gabriel’s executive assistant, pretty much raising Adrien, and Hawkmoth’s right hand, Mayura, it has been more than a year in a half since she had anyone in her bed. Plus, it wasn’t like she wanted anyone other than Gabriel between her legs anyway. Frustrated is what she was, and for the foreseeable future, what she was going to stay. She slides into her sheets and turns out the lights.

An hour later, Nathalie finds herself still awake. The blurry red numbers of her alarm clock telling her that she only had five hours until she had to be up for work. The feeling in her belly had only been growing since the documentary ended as she is plagued by images of being bent over and spanked or having her hair pulled. Of being tied up and fucked mercilessly as a voice whispers in her ear that she belongs to them. Of being pushed to the brink and being denied any release because she hadn’t been given permission. Nathalie finds her hand gently caressing her own body, whimpering at the delicate touches of her fingers as she envisions a faceless dominating man doing it to her. When she reaches the end of the camisole, one of her hands drifts upward, capturing her breast in its grasp. Pinching her nipples, she lets out a low moan, but with a quick twist, the moan quickly morphs into a whine. The fantasy whispers in her ear telling her what a good little whore she was being, letting him know how good everything was feeling. Her other hand drifts down beneath the waistband of her pajamas imagining a larger, more callous hand doing it, and gently flicks over her swollen clit causing her to arch off the bed. Her fingers slip into her wet opening, pumping in and out of her, as the heel of her palm pushes into the sensitive organ. It isn’t long before Nathalie feels the pressure build to an alarming level, the voice in her head softly whispering in her ear telling her how her pussy belonged to him and fuck whenever he saw fit. She chews on her lip some more as the pressure nears the peak, and then the quiet voice tells her to cum for him but suddenly her fantasy wasn’t just a nameless figure. A familiar pair of blue-gray eyes flash across her vision, her name falling from his familiar lips.

“Gabriel!” Nathalie’s back arches even more off the bed, pushing her clit tighter against her palm. Her body molds into her bed as the high of the orgasm begins to wear off. Suddenly, her eyes snap open at the weight of what she had done. She had just gotten off imagining her boss finger fucking her to completion. Her boss with a miraculous that can sense heightened emotions. Her boss who would have sensed exactly who those heightened emotions were directed at. Nathalie quickly springs up from bed to take a shower, trying to wash herself clean of her sins. She knew she was in love with Gabriel. She had known for a long time, but she had never taken it to this level. Never let herself give in to her desire, but that damn documentary had her all riled up and the wine had her inhibitions lowered.

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Nathalie feels the cool tiles of her shower against her forehead as she gently hits her forehead against them, bringing her back down to some sort of reality. Maybe, Gabriel was asleep and wouldn’t even notice. That’s what Nathalie was hoping for. For a moment, Nathalie thought back to the fantasy. She clenches her fists as she thinks about how Gabriel was already so dominant, so stoic, everything she wants in a man. He was unavailable though. She needed to remember that. He was a married man, and she was nothing more than an employee, at most a friend, to him. As the water goes cold, Nathalie turns the taps off and changes into a pair of leggings and a comfy sweater, hiding her body out of shame, hoping that tomorrow would bring no surprises.

* * *

Gabriel looks at the design on his computer. The blue dress he had been designing for the last hour still didn’t look right. Gabriel had changed the color, the shape, the patterns, the fabric. It wasn’t right.

“This is the kind of thing I always designed for Emilie. It should be perfect,” However, he knew it wasn’t. Gabriel changes the shape to a mermaid rather than the empire waist. He sketches the hemline to look more like a fan rather than a straight line. The modest nature of the dress is changed when he adds a slit up to the top of the thigh. The demure strapless sweetheart neckline becomes a jewel halter top. The light blue patterned lace turns to simple dark blue silk. As he leans back to take in the new design, Gabriel does a double-take when he notices it looks like Mayura. Like Nathalie. He lets his thoughts drift towards his assistant as his eyes fall on her desk. Nathalie Sancoeur. His most loyal supporter in all aspects of his life. His vision is now clouded by her standing in front of him in the dress he had designed for her, whether he intentionally did it or not. It looks perfect on her. Her hands folded in front of her, head bowed. The perfect employee. Submissive and quiet. In his youth, he had been taken on a few submissives. He loved the thrill and power of dominating another human, which is probably why he started his own company to begin with, but also, he found himself also longing for the softer times. The relationship side of the Dom/sub relationship. However, Emilie was not fond of the idea, so he left that behind to be with her because he loved her. But that didn’t mean that his mind didn’t occasionally drift back towards it, imagining Emilie in the most delicious of scenes. The fantasies increased when Nathalie had come into the picture when Adrien was three. Except for Emilie was no longer the star, his assistant was. Nathalie was the perfect submissive specimen. Eager to please. Obedient. Quiet. A quick learner. Now with Emilie partially out of the picture and Nathalie had taken up the mantle of Mayura, Gabriel found him wanting to explore those fantasies. Nathalie, bound and gagged, hanging from the ceiling ready for him to please. Nathalie crawling to him on the floor, her eager mouth ready to take him in. Nathalie bent over his desk as she kept quiet during a phone conference while he fucked her. However, he was still married, and she was still his employee. It wasn’t appropriate.

However, despite his mental protests, Gabriel feels his pants becoming tight. He looks back over to his fantasied Nathalie to see the dress pooled on the floor, her nude body covered in a beautiful shibari harness that had been hidden from public view. God, it had been so long since he had seen a woman in the intricate rope work. Lust shoots down his body as she begins walking over to him, but the fantasy is quickly dashed when he feels an overwhelming sense of lust floods his miraculous. Gabriel focuses to see where it is coming from. His eyes go wide.

“Nathalie.” His hand shoots out, caressing the purple jewel with a smirk. The object of his desire was feeling this intense lust. For him. Gabriel quickly exits his studio and goes to his bedroom. A plan forming in his head on how to properly deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

Nathalie nervously looks at the back door of the Agreste manor. Her normal garb suddenly feels restricting, she wants nothing more than to take it off and return to the safety of her bed. She should have called in sick. Facing him after her stunt last night was too much. Quickly turning on her heels, she turns to leave.

“Nathalie,” Nathalie stops dead in her tracks. Slowly turning back towards the door, she sees Gabriel, looking as pristine as ever, looking at her with a stern expression.

“Sir,” Nathalie swallows as her eyes meet his, and she can see a subtle flair of anger behind them.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I wasn’t feeling well,” Nathalie smiles softly trying to hide the nervousness pooling in her chest, “I thought it would be best if I…”

“Didn’t your mother teach you that you shouldn’t lie,” Nathalie grips the strap of her shoulder bag as he approaches her.

“Sir, I…”

“And you should know better than to lie to me, Nathalie,”

“Please, I just…”

“Inside,” Nathalie hangs her head in defeat as Gabriel steps aside to let her pass.

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel smiles as she passes him. The smell of raspberry wafting through the air, causing him to shudder. Nathalie can’t help but feel the heat of embarrassment rise within her as he walks behind her to the atelier. She forces herself to sit as her desk as Gabriel looks down at her from the other side, dread settling in her stomach as she looks over the two Agrestes’ schedules.

“Nathalie…”

“I’m going to go give Adrien his schedule, Sir.” Nathalie quickly exits the office, a blush forming on her cheeks as she tries to put as much distance as possible between her and her employer. Gabriel watches as she exits. Smirking as he feels her embarrassment rise.

* * *

Nathalie felt the burden of the night before start to abate when Gabriel hadn’t said anything. However, his actions today were rather odd. Earlier she had placed his normal afternoon tea on his desk in his design studio, but as she turned to leave, he ordered her to stay. He gestured to the seat next to him and she obediently sat. She could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face as she shifted uncomfortably in the silence of the room. She worked from her tablet as normal but kept her post next to her boss. At one point he had gotten up to go into the fabric swatch room, and Nathalie found herself staying seated, not wanting to upset the unpredictable designer. Her curiosity, however, was not sated. She didn’t understand why she was sitting with him. Gabriel normally hated other people in his workspace.

“You may go.” She was startled by the words after almost two hours of silence. Nathalie left without so much as a question. Gabriel smiled. _She would be perfect._

* * *

Her workday was finally done. Nathalie breathes a sigh of relief as she gathers up her belongings to begin her walk home. Adrien was at his much-awaited night at Nino’s and Gorilla had gone home for the evening after dropping the young boy off.

“Ah, Nathalie,” Nathalie tenses as she looks up to see her boss in front of her with a smirk on his face, “I’m glad I caught you before you left,”

“Sir?” Nathalie watches as he circles around the desk. His hands folded behind his back, his face giving nothing more than a knowing smirk. _He knew._

“I have something to discuss with you,”

“What is it, Sir?” Nathalie tries to maintain her normal unemotional exterior while she finishes packing up her bag, but she knows she’s trembling on the inside. Gabriel chuckles causing her to jump. He pulls her to him, hooking an arm around her waist and a finger under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his.

“Why so nervous, Nathalie? You’ve been as jumpy as a timid bunny today,” Nathalie takes a deep breath as she looks deep into his eyes.

“It’s nothing, Sir,”

“Nothing? You said you weren’t feeling well earlier, is the miraculous still taking its toll,”

“No! No, I’m fine. I just didn’t…” Nathalie lowers her eyes, “I just didn’t sleep well, Sir,”

“Is that so? Why ever not?”

“Just…normal stress, Sir,”

“Oh, what did I say about lying earlier, Nathalie?” Nathalie feels her face go pale.

“Sir,”

“So, you’re telling me that your current state of uneasiness isn’t because of…” Before she can even register what is going on, Nathalie finds herself face first in the wall behind her desk and Gabriel pressing into her. Her eyes widen as she feels the distinct outline of his erection pushing into her clothed center, “this? Visions of me flying through your head while you bring yourself to an orgasm,”

“Sir, I…”

“Don’t lie to me, Nathalie,”

“It was an error on my part, Sir,”

“Oh? How so?” Nathalie goes to turn around, “hands stay on the wall, Nathalie,”

“Yes, Sir,” 

“Good girl,” The ghost of his whispers seems to echo in Nathalie’s mind. Gabriel’s hands caress her sides causing Nathalie to bite her lip as she feels herself start to ache. “Now, what were you thinking about last night?”

“I was watching a documentary last night,”

“Just a documentary?”

“It was about,” Nathalie struggles to find her words as Gabriel removes her blazer, but Nathalie makes sure that her hands return to their position when he’s done, “about,”

“About…? Come now, Nathalie, we don’t have all day,”

“BDSM culture, Sir,” Nathalie feels the blush rise to her cheeks at her confession. Gabriel nearly lets out a moan at it. She was interested. She was interested in what he wanted to do to her.

“So, visions of me dominating you. Punishing you. That’s what brought you to such a state of euphoria,”

“Yes, Sir,”

“Imagine my surprise while I was designing, I feel my assistant’s emotions reaching out to me, begging me for release. I believe that deserves some punishment,” Gabriel smiles as he watches her body tremble at his words. His hand reaches around, undoing the latch of her pants.

“Gabriel,” Nathalie’s eyes go wide as she feels him tug her zipper down.

“Sir or Master are the correct terms to use during these sessions, Nathalie, you should be used to calling me that by now,” Sessions. Nathalie’s eyes go wide at the term. He was planning on being her Dom. He was planning…

“Sir,” Nathalie takes a deep breath trying to regain some semblance of her intellectual thought, “I have some questions,”

“Since it is the first time, we should discuss limits and I’ll answer any questions, but know this, Nathalie,” Gabriel steps around and brings Nathalie’s eyes to face him, “I am not a Dom who likes too many questions to be asked. I expect you to do whatever I ask without so much of a peep once you are fully trained, is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Nathalie nods her head, Gabriel smiles and places a tender kiss on her head.

“That’s my good girl,” Gabriel smiles as Nathalie beams up at him, and Gabriel can’t help but feel his heart flutter at it. He returns to his position behind her, pulling her pants down her hip and letting them pool at her feet. Gabriel bites back a moan as he looks at her choice of underwear, a scrap of black lace that can barely call itself a thong. He begins to run his hand over her smooth ass, “now ask your questions,”

“What about Emilie? What about Hawkmoth? I hardly think…”

“It’s not your job to think,” Another slap on her ass causes her to clench her fist as the wetness continues to leak out of her. “Your job is to do whatever I ask of you, understood?”

“Yes, Sir,”

“But to answer your questions. Adrien needs his mother so Hawkmoth will continue, but I need you,” Gabriel pulls aside Nathalie’s thong taking in the sight of her glistening core, “and this is mine,”

“Yes, Sir,”

“Say it,”

“Sir?”

“Who do you and your pussy belong to?”

“You, Sir. My pussy and I belong to you,” Gabriel slowly inserts two fingers into her waiting cunt. Nathalie gasps, her fingers flexing as she pushes back into his fingers.

“Such a responsive little slave,” Nathalie bites her lip as his fingers slowly thrust into her, “now, since we are discussing limits, do you have any?”

“I don’t like the idea of…ah!” Another thrust of Gabriel’s fingers causes Nathalie to lose her train of focus.

“Focus, my pet,”

“I don’t like the idea of being permanently marked or bleeding,”

“No branding or knife play, understood,” Gabriel’s thumbnail runs around her anus, “is wax out of the question?”

“No, Sir!” He laughs at her quick response, “hot wax sounds intriguing. I’d be willing to try,”

“Anything else you’re adverse to?”

“Not to my knowledge, Sir,”

“Excellent,” Gabriel undoes his pants, pulling his cock out, “now, Nathalie, are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” The blunt head of his teases her wet slit before probing slightly into her.

“Miraculous,” Nathalie looks back with curiosity.

“What, Sir?”

“That’s your safeword for today, you can choose another one at a later date. Just say Miraculous when things get too much and I will stop,” Gabriel thrusts his hips slightly causing the tip of his cock to go inside. Nathalie squirms at the forgotten feeling of being stretched. He was bigger, from what she could feel, than any of her former lovers, “I don’t want to do something that you’re not consenting to. Now, say it to me,”

“Miraculous,”

“Excellent, now that’s out of the way…it’s time to remind you who you belong to, Nathalie,” Gabriel slowly watches as his cock disappears into Nathalie’s waiting cunt. The two groan as he pushes himself to the hilt. It had been so long for either of them. One of Gabriel’s hands grips Nathalie’s hip firmly, enough to bruise, while the other grips her bun firmly. Soon he picks up his pace and with each thrust, his hold on her hair pulls it tautly causing Nathalie to bite her lip even harder. “No silencing yourself, my dear,” Gabriel yanks her back by her hair, her arms now fully extended, “I want to hear you,”

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel slams himself into her faster earning more whimpers from the woman beneath him. His hand on her hip pushes up her shirt taking her breast in her hand.

“I know I’m not good at people, Nathalie,” Gabriel moans as Nathalie while as he twists her nipple through the thin layer of lace, “but I know I’m good at this. Emilie was disgusted by the idea, but you,” his other hand wraps around her throat, pushing lightly, “you’re perfect, Nathalie,”

“I’d do anything for you, Sir,” Nathalie gets out with ragged breaths as Gabriel’s grip and trusts become more intense.

“I know, it’s what makes you a perfect assistant, a perfect partner, a perfect sub,” With a twist of her other nipple, he feels Nathalie’s breath vibrate under his hand as a strangled gasp leaves, “I’ve been thinking about this for so long. You’re so fucking tight, Nathalie. You were made for me, my little peahen,”

“Sir, I’m cu…” With a bite on her earlobe, Nathalie stops her statement.

“No! No cumming until I give you permission,”

“But, Sir…”

“You are not the Dom here, Nathalie,” the hand on her throat disappears and Nathalie takes a deep breath. She’s pushed back down to her original position, the cold wall giving her some relief to the growing heat of the situation. Gabriel brings a hard slap on her ass once again, drilling into her even harder and faster, “you will do as you are told because you serve me. Don’t be a brat, be a good girl for me. You are my slave. My little slut. You do as I say without questioning it because your pussy is mine,” His hand drifts to her clit, rubbing it roughly. “I am the only one allowed to touch it, and I control what happens with it, correct?”

“Yes, Sir, my pussy is yours,” Nathalie’s moans grow in volume. Gabriel watches as her body goes rigid, trying to control the rising fever inside of her.

“and if I say you’re not allowed to cum without permission, you are going to not…?”

“Cum, Sir,”

“That’s right,” One more spank for good measure and Gabriel increases his pace. He watches as Nathalie’s body bounces and pushes back with each thrust and it sends him closer into the edge. Nathalie squeezes her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything other than the immense pleasure she’s feeling. Gabriel sees Nathalie’s focus etched on her face. _She_ _’s mine_. With that thought, he feels himself go over the edge. He pulls out of Nathalie, which earns a gasp from her, as his cum goes all over her back and her turtleneck. Gabriel catches his breath as he strokes his cock, letting the final steams of liquid come out. He cleans himself off with some tissues from Nathalie’s desk before tucking himself back into his pants, righting himself, before he gently cleans her off.

“Now please right yourself, Nathalie,” Gabriel steps back and watches as Nathalie’s trembling hands pull her pants back up and straighten out her shirt. She turns back to face, head down, no doubt to hide the desire still in her eyes. Gabriel takes her hand, pulling her into an embrace, kissing her forehead lightly. “You did well,”

“Thank you, Sir,”

“Upstairs in your room, you’ll find something for yourself. Strip down, follow the instructions on the note, and wait for me,”

“Am I not going home, Sir?”

“Not tonight. You can return tomorrow. I know you have your room prepared with a change of clothes,” Gabriel tilts her head up to meet his eyes. “But I hope that you will move here, permanently, in the future,”

“Of course, Sir,” Nathalie smiles, and she is surprised when Gabriel returns it.

“Off with you. I’ll be up when I’m done with my work for today.” Gabriel places a kiss on the corner of her mouth, causing a blush to form on her still flushed cheeks.

“Yes, Sir.” Nathalie quickly leaves the office, racing up to her room. Gabriel watches as she leaves, a smile on his face. He turns to head to his private studio, calculating his next move.

* * *

Nathalie slowly closes the door in front of her, studying the black of the door. _What just happened?_ She feels the smile creep onto her face as she remembers the feeling of Gabriel touching her, fucking her, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. Nathalie’s smile fades. Then denying her it. She lets out a huff and looks on the bed to see a neatly wrapped blue box. She steps towards it and spies a note with her name on it.

_Nathalie,_

_Please put this in and put it to whatever setting you feel most comfortable with. I will be with you when I_ _’m done with my work. Please go about your nightly routine. Don’t take it out._

_Your Master_

  1. _Do not cum without my permission._



Nathalie feels a rush of excitement rush through her as she slowly unwraps the gift. Inside she finds a deep purple bullet vibe and some tape. As her hands lift it out of its package, Nathalie lets out a gasp as she flicks it on. She quickly shuts it off, throwing it on the bed. She looks back at the note, reading it. With a bite of her lip, she follows his directions from downstairs. She gently places her clothes on the chair, careful to not wrinkle them, and she looks back at the toy. _I don_ _’t want to disappoint him_. Laying down on the bed, she softly inserts the toy, gasping as it settles. Flicking it to the lowest setting, her hips buck involuntarily as the pressure builds from earlier. She’s still on edge from earlier, however, she flicks through the rest of the settings to see which one she can handle without thinking she will cum. Settling on one, she tapes the pack to her leg and gets ready for the night.

* * *

Gabriel looks up at the clock and realizes it’s almost ten o’clock. He smiles. Nathalie has been on her own for three hours, and if all is going according to play, she’ll be in quite a desperate situation. Gabriel shuts down his station and calmly walks upstairs. He stops in front of Nathalie’s room and listens in. He hears her desperate whines which cause him to smirk. Gently he opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Nathalie on her back with her legs spread wide. She is so focused that she doesn’t even notice him enter. He shuts the door without a sound and calmly walks around the bed to look down at her from in between her legs. Gabriel takes her in. Her hair is fanned out below her. Her blue eyes, devoid of her glasses, are screwed shut in concentration. Her body taut in an arch as she tries to maintain control of her orgasm. Her pussy dripping down onto the bed, beautifully on display for his pleasure. Gabriel chuckles causing her eyes to snap open and look at him.

“Master,”

“Hello, my little pet, how are you doing?”

“Please, Sir, I need to…” Gabriel feels her approaching the edge again, but Nathalie bites down on her lip while her hands reach out to grip the iron of the bed frame. He watches as she concentrates on taming the growing hunger. One by one, his articles of clothing come off as he watches his lovely new toy play with her new toy. He kisses up her legs earning some soft mews from her.

“What do you need, Nathalie?” He flicks his tongue over her clit earning a scream from her, “I didn’t quite hear you,”

“Please, Sir, I need to cum,” Gabriel watches her face contorts in desperation to quell the rising feelings within her. He smirks, pulling the vibrator from her, earning a mixed sigh of both relief and disappointment. He looks down at her as he turns it off and sets it aside.

“Did you not like the toy I gave you?” Gabriel attaches himself to one of her nipples, sucking on it gently.

“No, Sir, I loved it,”

“You haven’t said thank you,”

“Thank you, Sir, for the gift. It was so thoughtful of you to think of me,” Gabriel leans back and smiles down at her. He places a tender kiss onto her lips and she quickly returns it. Nathalie lets him dominate the kiss. He’s perfect at it. Taking what he wants from her, dominating her in this small yet powerful way. Her hands itching to touch him, but her thoughts go back to the documentary. The submissive hadn’t touched his Domme until she had permitted him. Her hands remain at her side, gripping the sheets instead of him. Gabriel separates himself from her, smiling fondly down at her. He takes her hand into hers, placing a tender kiss on her palm.

“You’re doing so well, my Nathalie,”

“I just want to please you, Sir,” Tender kisses go down her arms until Gabriel reaches the junction between her shoulder and neck. He sucks there, determined to leave a mark. She was his and he wanted her to be reminded every time she looked in the mirror. Pulling away, Gabriel admires his work. His thumb tenderly running over the purple skin.

“Oh, my sweet little peahen,” Nathalie’s eyes go wide as Gabriel’s fingers push into her, “you are,” Gabriel watches as her hands clench, desperate to touch him.

“Sir,”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Please let me touch you,” Gabriel looks down and sees Nathalie’s pleading eyes.

“Since you asked so nicely,” His finger gently curl, hitting the sweet spot inside of her, “you may touch me,”

“Thank you, Sir,” Immediately, her hands roam his body. Memorizing the contours of his body before settling on his upper arm, curling her fingers around the muscle as she rode his fingers. He feels the familiar flutter of her reaching her peak and he groans as her nails dig into his flesh. He stops and she whines.

“Now, Nathalie, you’re going to be a good little slave and cum all over my cock the minute I enter you, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Her voice is strained from relief. Nearly four hours of being brought to the edge only to be denied, and here she was about to be given relief.

“Because I’ve been generous to you. I've allowed you to have my cock not once but twice. I’ve given you a new toy to play with,”

“I’m not worth so much generosity, Sir,” Gabriel tenses at that and takes her jaw, firmly, into his hand.

“You are worth every ounce of the generosity I give you; do you hear me?” Nathalie nods, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “You are mine which makes you worthy of the world,” Tears slip down the side of her face at his words. Gabriel captures her lips in a tender kiss. Nathalie brings one of her hands off his shoulder, wrapping in around his jaw, bringing him closer. Pouring all the love she had for him into this single moment. However, Gabriel presses into her, and Nathalie breaks the kiss to let out a scream as her orgasm rushes over her. More tears following as relief rushes over her. “Good girl. So obedient,”

“Thank you, Sir, for letting me cum,” Gabriel smirks as he leans back, taking in the sight of Nathalie flushed beneath him. Himself sheathed deep within her.

“Hmmm, you learn so quickly,” He spreads her legs even further apart and takes her thighs firmly into his grip. “God, you’re so wet for me,” Nathalie moans as his pace increases, “fuck,”

“Sir,” Gabriel looks down at Nathalie biting her lip, her heavy with lust. “Fuck, you feel so good,”

“Because you were made for me, remember?” The pace increases even more. Gabriel watches are her breasts bounce with the pace, fascinated by the movement. She looks so perfect. He doubts that he’ll ever get over that fact, “Nathalie, do you want to be honored to be filled with my cum?”

“Yes, Master! I would like the honor to be filled with your cum,”

“Do you think you can cum for me two more times, my little peahen? Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” His trusts become deeper which causes Nathalie to scream out as he bottoms out. Gabriel watches in fascination as Nathalie looks down at their joined bodies with such devotion.

“What do you think? Seeing my cock fucking you?” Nathalie’s blue eyes meet his, trying to find the words. He smiles. Her green status in the BDSM scene is evident, but she has been doing so lovely that he can’t even fault her for having a hard time finding the words. That’s what training was for. She would learn.

“It’s a lovely sight to see,” Nathalie’s eyes brimming with tears, “to think that you have found me worthy, Sir,” Gabriel looks into the loving eyes of the person who had been fully devoted to him for so long. He allows her legs to wrap around his waist as he dives in, capturing her lips his. His hips snap at a furious pace, and he once again feels the familiar clenching of Nathalie’s orgasm approaching.

“My pet, you were always worthy of me,” Gabriel whispers hoarsely into her ear, “it was I who was not worthy of you,” those words send Nathalie over the edge. Gabriel stills his hips, trying not to follow her. He slowly extracts himself from her, hissing as his cock is released from her warmth. With some maneuvering, she’s on top of him, facing away but watching herself in the full-length mirror across for them. His back against the bedframe so she can see him only in the reflection. Yes, he had planned this. He wanted her to watch herself. He wanted her to see what he saw. “Put these on,” Gabriel hands her glasses. With shaking hands, Nathalie looks at the sight before her. Her body flushed and sweaty from her orgasms. Hair going in every direction. “What do you see, my pet?” A tender kiss on her shoulder startles Nathalie from her thoughts.

“Me,”

“Yes, what else?” Gabriel’s hand reaches around pressing his fingers into her bundle of nerves. Nathalie looks down watching his finger, “no, my pet,” Gabriel moves her chin back up to the mirror, “eyes front. I want you to look at yourself,”

“Yes, Sir,”

“So, what else do you see besides you?” Nathalie watches as her face morphs as Gabriel rubs her sensitive clit watching his movements with wonder.

“I see you touching me,” Gabriel’s other hand loops around, kneading her breast. Nathalie gasps, her eyes glued to the mirror in front of her while she watches Gabriel stretch and pinches her nipple.

“This is what I see, and I want you to see yourself through my eyes.,” Gabriel’s hand leaves her clit and takes his hard cock into his hand. “I also want you to see yourself with my cock deep inside you,” Nathalie puts her hand over his and helps guide him back inside her. He quickly takes hold of her hips, setting the quick and rough pace. They both watch as his cock moves in and out of her, and Nathalie places her hands onto her thighs and begins to meet his thrusts. Gabriel threads his fingers through her hear, pulling it so her back is flush against his chest. Holding her jaw forward so her eyes stay trained on their bodies. “Look how beautiful you look. The plans I have for you, my sweet Nathalie,”

Nathalie’s mouth drops as moans begin to pour out of her as Gabriel rams himself into her, over and over again. Her orgasm begins to build again as she watches, finding herself turned on by the sight, “Sir, I’m going to…”

“Yes, Nathalie, cum for me,” A few thrusts later, Nathalie finds herself once again falling over the edge. As soon as, her walls clench down on him, Gabriel feels his own orgasm wash over him. The white light fades for both of them. Nathalie leans forward, the cool cotton of the sheets providing her relief after their tryst. Gabriel looks at her, bent over. Her legs framing his body while she lies in between his legs. He feels a sense of pride bloom in his chest as he gently caresses her ass and lower back while her breathing stabilizes. He leans back taking in the sensation. This was the feeling he missed. The complete and utter euphoria of this kind of relationship.

“Thank you, Sir,” Gabriel looks down to see Nathalie staring at him, rather shyly, from her bowed position. “For honoring me with your cum.” He looks down at their joined bodies and pulls out his softened cock watching their combined juice leave her.

“You earned it, my dear,” Gabriel lets his breath settle before picking her up, taking her to her bathroom. He places her on the edge of the tiled tub. She looks at him with curiosity as he turns the tabs. “Wait here. Check to make sure that water doesn’t get too hot. When it’s done, feel free to add the salt that I know you like and get in.” A quick kiss on the forehead is all she gets before he disappears into the bedroom. Nathalie stares at the door with confusion but does as she’s told.

Gabriel quickly changes the sheets and cleans the toy before depositing it into the nightstand. He turns back to the bathroom. As he stares at the door, he takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. He’s already done everything else with her, why was he nervous about intimate time with her? He looks down at his wedding ring. The bit of the metal reminding him that below the house was a woman he had vowed his life to. Twirling the band around his finger, he loses his train of thought.

* * *

Nathalie looks back at the door, worry etched on her face. She grabs the Epsom salt she stores under the sink, and sprinkles it into the bath, allowing it to dissolve with the rising water. The reflection staring back at her looks nothing like the woman moments ago. In the silence of the bathroom, the demons creep in telling Nathalie that she would never measure up to Emilie. That Gabriel was just temporarily using her. She was nothing more than a homewrecker who would be forgotten about when everything was put back in place. She was nothing. She meant nothing. Her arms wrap around her as she sees the tears fall.

“They’re right,” Nathalie brushes away the tears as she turns off the water. He hadn’t even taken off his ring. She looks down at the rippling water before taking off her glasses and climbing in. She curls herself into a tiny ball and lets herself quietly weep.

Gabriel smells the lavender in the air signaling to him that the bath was ready. He smiles and takes off his ring, setting it gently on the dresser before heading back. However, as he enters, he sees Nathalie sitting like a ball in the tub, her shoulders shaking. _Fuck_. Gabriel quickly gets in the tub behind her, pulling her close to his chest. “Oh, my Nathalie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been gone so long,”

“It’s *hic* fine,”

“No, it’s not. It’s my job to take care of you, and I failed. Playtime can have devastating downfall after all the endorphins wear off,” Gabriel gently caresses her sides, letting his fingers ghost along, “what has you so upset?”

“It’s nothing *hic*,”

“It’s not nothing, Nathalie,” Gabriel hooks his finger under her chin, bringing their foreheads together.

“I’m not going to be enough. When this is all out of your system, you’ll forget about me,” Nathalie feels a few more tears fall as she squeezes her eyes shut, cuddling deeper into Gabriel’s chest. “I’m sorry, Sir, I shouldn’t…”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie’s eyes fly open at the sound of him saying his name, “you can call me Gabriel outside of our sessions together. Though remember who you belong to, my pet, even though I believe that the relationship outside of the bedroom and playtimes should be done on a more level playing field…you are still mine,”

“Relationship?”

“Yes,” Nathalie’s eyes meet his as he smiles at her. He moves her so that she is straddling him, “relationship. I believe that’s what they still call it,”

“But…Emilie,”

“Is not mine,” Gabriel’s left-hand takes hers in his, lacing their fingers together. He brings it up to place a gentle kiss on her fingertips. Nathalie’s eyes go wide when she notices the wedding band is gone. “You are,”

“Gabriel,” Gabriel grins, pulling her in for a kiss. The heated kiss quickly becomes a series of tender kisses.

“I love when you say my name,”

“More than Sir,”

“Can’t I love them both equally?” Nathalie settles back in between his legs, leaning back against him. His fingers playing with hers as they relax in the warm water. “What are you thinking about?”

“What does this mean? About us?”

“Well, I would like to think,” Gabriel submerges them both farther into the water, “that we test the waters a little. Find out what you like and don’t like in the scene. Figure out your limits. Test out each other, however, given your performance this evening…I might find it hard to give you up if this isn’t to your liking,” He buries his face in her neck giving her light nips and kisses.

“And work?”

“Will go on as normal. I will dominate you there, as well,” Nathalie feels the grin forming on his face, and she can’t help but laugh.

“Aren’t there supposed to be rules? A contract?”

“Is that what the documentary told you?”

“…yes…” Nathalie timidly whispers as a blush forms on her cheeks.

“If that would make you more comfortable, we could do that. Also, considering both of our personalities, a contract wouldn’t be a bad thing for us. You are welcome to draw one up during your downtime at work while we explore,”

“Thank you,”

“However,”

“Yes?”

“You’re to no longer wear pants at work anymore. Only skirts,”

“Why?”

“Because I want access to you at all times,” Gabriel’s hand gently wraps her throat, putting a slight pressure. “That is, Miss Sancoeur, if that sounds agreeable to you,”

“Yes, Sir,” The grip around Nathalie’s throat loosens, “that sounds agreeable.”

“Excellent. Now, let’s go to bed.” Gabriel helps her out of the tub, gently drying her off. He takes her to the freshly made bed and they both crawl in, settling contently into each other’s arms before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave your comments and kudos.
> 
> Until next time!  
> KMA


End file.
